The present invention relates in general to body sprays and in particular, to a new and useful body spray assembly which comprises a container with a liquid composition having an oil phase in the form of stable droplets which look like pearls or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,883, entitled LIQUID COSMETIC COMPOSITION OF A TWO-PHASE TYPE, assigned to Shiseido Co., Ltd., discloses a cosmetic composition containing an oil phase in the form of a dispersion of spheres or droplets, in a homogeneous mixture of organic liquid and water. This patent (the Shisheido patent), which is incorporated here by reference, utilizes finely divided solid particles in the liquid composition to enhance the appearance of the composition in which the oil spheres are transparent, translucent or pearl-like in appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,741, entitled TWO-PHASE LIQUID COSMETIC AND METHOD OF PREPARING SAME, which is also incorporated here by reference, discloses a two-phase liquid composition which also contains a dispersion of oil phase spheres or droplets in an organic liquid and water phase to produce a cosmetic having an aesthetically desirable appearance.
This patent also utilizes finely divided solid particles. These particles are the result of precipitated salts in the composition.
A moisturizing composition containing "pearls" of oil droplets is also available from Yves Rosher and is known as BODY THERAPY WITH SAGE & MINT. This product is provided in a glass bottle having a stopper and is shaken before using to disperse the oil droplets into the rest of the liquid composition. The Shiseido patent also advocates the shaking of the cosmetic composition before use for dispersing the oil spheres or droplets into the organic liquid and water phase of the composition.